


Alone, Together.

by JulianDevorak



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianDevorak/pseuds/JulianDevorak
Summary: This is about Muriel and my apprentice OC Stellaria!
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Alone, Together.

Muriel and Stellaria returned to his hut in the forest, Inanna trotting along at their heels. Their adventure was over, and now it was time to come home, to start their lives together. Asra had helped her move some of her things from the shop to his hut a few days earlier, but this would be their first night together as a couple. 

As they entered, Muriel wordlessly went to start the fire and Inanna curled up contentedly in front of it. Stellaria kicked her boots off and curled up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest and watching Muriel busy himself with not much of anything. 

"Do you want tea or something? Are you hungry?" he asked as he rummaged through the kitchen. 

"No, I'm fine.." she trailed off. 

"I'm just. This is our first night together, I'm feeling..."

"Homesick?" Muriel asked. 

"No.. I mean, I miss Asra, and Faust, and the shop, but really it's his home. He never made me feel unwelcome of course but, this is.. well it's still your home-" 

"It's our home." Muriel said, coming to sit beside her on the bed. 

"It's yours as much as it's mine." he grumbled, wrapping one of his arms around her tentatively. He refused to look at her, but she could see his cheeks were already red. 

"Do you want to kiss and stuff?" she asked and his eyes widened. He should've expected this, it wouldn't be the first time, and they were living together and everything..

Still, he answered with a grunt Stellaria had come to understand as a yes. 

"Why don't you lay down?" she asked and he nodded, moving to lay down on the bed. Stellaria leaned over him and kissed him gently. He kissed her back, and after a few minutes he rested one of his hands on her waist, rubbing his thumb in slow circles against her hip. Stellaria slowly climbed atop him, not breaking the kiss as she straddled his waist. He grunted softly, feeling an unfamiliar stirring in his loins, not  _ completely _ unfamiliar, there were times when he was alone that he thought of Stellaria and pleasured himself but it was entirely different having her actually on top of him. He was unsure of what to do with his hands, where it was okay to put them. Stellaria took them and placed them on her thighs, hesitantly he slid his hands up, sliding up the fabric of her dress until his fingers brushed the waistband of her panties.

"S-sorry." he said, but she held his hands in place before he could withdraw them. 

"It's okay. You're allowed to touch me, Muriel. I want you to if you want, do you want me to touch you?" she asked and Muriel nodded silently. 

Stellaria ran her hands up and down his chest, grinding her hips against him. Muriel tried his best to stay silent, embarrassed anytime a groan passed his lips. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. She took his hands and moved them to her chest, pressing his large palms against her breasts. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes.

"Soft.." he said quietly. 

"Can you look at me? I know it's hard, but..."

Muriel looked at her, blushing so deeply, pouting almost as he experimentally massaged her breasts. He was already hard and Stellaria wiggling against him the way she was wasn't helping. His heart was pounding, and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug, kissing her gently. She kissed him back and as she did she slid her dress down, passed her shoulders, freeing her breasts and he snaked his hands back around her to rub them. His large, calloused fingers gently rolled her nipples between them and she arched her back, moaning softly. Muriel quite liked the sound she made, and wanted to hear it again. He leaned down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. She gasped, clinging to him tightly. His erection straining against his pants was uncomfortable but he still didn't feel bold enough to show her that.. 

Stellaria could feel his erection pressing against her and she reached between them to try to help him. He pulled back and blushed. 

"I- um.." she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back as she reached into his pants, stroking his length. Unsurprisingly, he was as large here as he was everywhere else, girthy and warm in her small hand. Muriel broke the kiss as he moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. He had imagined what it might feel like to be touched intimately by her so many times, but it was better than he could've imagined. 

"Do you want to try to be on top? Or stay like this?" she asked. Muriel shrugged, resting his head against her shoulder as she continued to slowly stroke him. 

"This feels good.." he said. Stellaria reached between her legs with her other hand, moving her panties aside and lining up Muriel's cock with her entrance. She didn't lower herself onto him immediately, instead she rubbed herself against him, sliding her slick folds back and forth against the head of his cock. Muriel grabbed her hips forcefully, hissing through his teeth as he felt overcome with a need he had never experienced before. 

She finally lowered herself, having to move slowly as he stretched her. She winced and Muriel furrowed his brow in concern. 

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked and she shook her head, biting her lip slightly. 

"No, it's good, you're just really big.." Muriel felt like he was going to faint hearing her say that. Finally he was all the way inside of her, as deep as possible, the head of his cock against her cervix. He held her tightly and she held him in return. 

"M-Muriel, can you kiss my neck? I want you to leave marks.." she said and Muriel nodded. She tilted her head, moving her hair aside and he began to softly kiss her from her collarbone to her jaw, before licking her, curious about the taste of her skin. As she began to move up and down, his thick cock sliding in and out of her he began to kiss her neck, to suck and bite it, wanting to hear her moan louder and louder. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he continued biting her, overcome by a hunger he couldn't understand. He grabbed her hips, helping to move her up and down on him as he admired the bruises he was leaving on her neck. He looked down between them to watch her breasts bounce as he moved her faster and faster. 

"I won't nn, last much longer." he said, his voice more gruff than she had ever heard it before and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"That's good, I want you, all of you." Stellaria managed breathlessly and Muriel grabbed her ass roughly, bouncing her up and down hard until finally he came, filling her up completely. He growled, biting down on her shoulder. When his orgasm subsided he pulled back, gasping to see he had drawn blood. 

"I'm so sorry Stella, I didn't mean to hurt you-" Stella kissed him, hugging him tightly and pressing her breasts against his chest. 

"I said I wanted you to mark me didn't I? You didn't hurt me." she said, tucking his hair behind his ears. He smiled shyly and laid down, pulling her to lay atop his chest. 


End file.
